Preemptive Strike
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson and the Seaview are running war-games against other vessels. Including his sister ships the Sea-Angel and Tiger Rose. However for the Sea-Angel, its Captain and the Executive Officer are acting strangely.


**Preemptive Strike**

 _On board the Seaview. There are a serious of tests being run on board. Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton are running war-games in the light of recent nuclear tests overseas._

 _Nerves have been on edge with everyone ever since. However for now. Everyone would need to be on their toes, once the war-games will begin in a week._

 _Admiral Nelson, ONI, and other military groups involved will need to be sure of every test in case of failure. This wasn't going to be an easy mission for all involved._

 _Nelson had decided to leave certain key crew-members to stay behind back at the Institute. Commander Stanley Kowalski would be asked to help with his secretary Angie, for when it comes to communications between the Institute and the Seaview._

 _For Captain Crane feeling better since coming back from medical leave. He'd a stack of papers in front of him in his cabin. After coming abroad from seeing the admiral in his office of the Institute._

 _Taking off his black tie for now to relax. In front of him were the war-games vessels listed involved. Two of them would be the Sea-Angel and Tiger Rose. Sister ships to the Seaview and Admiral Nelson's babies._

 _He'd been sure both the captains were ready mentally and physically sound._

 _Lee sat in his chair for a few moments. A week to wait. Was he ready? He asked himself. Though older now. He'd remembered those early days. It's amazing just how 17 years can make a huge difference for when it comes to experience._

 _He would hate to see things go wrong at this time. His head spinning with all of the possibilities of what can happen. Getting up from his chair to head into the bathroom alcove throwing cold water into his face. Taking one of the smaller towels hanging up on the towel racks._

 _There would be nothing more to be done accept finish the paperwork. Since the Seaview is not schedule to leave until everyone comes abroad. Mumbling to himself. He would need to check with Rose Marie and his two boys having to be working at home today, instead of the lab of the Institute._

 _While Commander Chip Morton arriving abroad from his home. He was looking over the manifest for ship's stores, along with trying to get over his worry about a screw up with the war-games. He'd always hated to wait over the years._

 _Even though he'd never been a patience person. He would always be in some what of hurry, even when he was a young boy. His parents would always tell him to slow down or you will be in trouble._

 _Checking the manifest for the last time. He paged Chief Sharkey for assurance working the past hour in the missile room, with Patterson and Kowalski checking over things for the last time. Each man were in their own thoughts before leaving._

 _Hopefully morale on board the Seaview won't poise a problem on the submarine. It would be disastrous in case of an error. Would be made by a crew member on all of the vessels involved. Despite the current state of affairs. Everyone needs to be ready for when it comes to pushing the right buttons._

 _Though now of days in case of a preemptive strike. The President of the United States, along with the congress and Senate following the Bush changes would decide otherwise a full-scale war would start up. Depending on the situation at the time of the alert._

 _Inside the corridor outside the missile room._

 _Kowalski had stopped the chief for a moment. He would be having reservations._

 _He turns to face him with a strange look on his face. "What's wrong Ski?" He asked with taking a deep sigh in front of him._

 _"I just don't know anymore Chief. I get the feeling from the command staff. They aren't quite sure what to think of this entire war-games. And neither does the rest of the crew. Since many of them are new on board. Never been in this type of situation before." Scratching his head out of frustration, after many years of being in the military service and the Seaview privately owned._

 _"I realize that Ski. If the Admiral and the Captain didn't think it would be worth it to run the tests. He would of never of given the authorization to send it through to those involved with the games." Moving to the side to let other crew-members past by and until their work stations on board the submarine._

 _"And besides. I have the tendency to worry all too much any rate. You know that chief, as with my brother Stan. At least with him. He gets to stay at the Institute for now. Just after finishing up the last tests for the_ _ **Gils**_ _project."_

 _"Lucky man. Come on lets get out of here and head for our regular stations and report to Commander Morton in charge for the moment."_

 _Sharkey didn't like it. While watching his associate walking away. This wasn't a good thing during this time. Kowalski ducked his head around the corner disappearing. As for Sharkey, he'd gone into the opposite direction for the Control Room._

 _Chapter Two_

 _On board the Sea Angel. Captain John McCay in charge for the past year. He'd left the control room for the night watch. after checking with his executive officer._

 _He'd noticed the past few days. On just how out of it he'd been. McCay tried to approach Brien twice about whether he's fine or not._

 _He'd said yes twice with his response. Even though there would be times. He wanted to send him to sickbay for a full medical check up._

 _But he opted not to instead to speak with him in his quarters, when there would be time. However for now leaving him to work the watch going over things in regard to the war-games._

 _His executive officer assured everyone in the Control Room; he's able to do his job and only that._

 _Meanwhile Captain McCay went to take a shower once announcing leaving the control room. Then why did he feel this way. Sighing heavily against the entrance way. It was unfortunate for the moment._

 _It was taking its toll on the executive Officer. It would be another evening of the same old routine. Nothing happening. Other then the fact, the night watch performing their duties like clock work._

 _It would be the same on the Seaview. For Chief Sharkey reported to the Control Room. His mind still on the conversation. He'd with Kowalski. It would bother him a great deal. He would hate to see anyone flipping out from the pressure of the war-games._

 _How he remembered from years ago. After finding the Admiral with his confidence with the Commander. Dejected only to find his role in the crisis had worked backwards ; Along with losing him to a full court-marshal in the process._

 _Sharkey picking up a clipboard from the shelf behind him. There would be a list of 21 items that needed to be done._

 _Even Patterson, Galloway and Hanson staying some what quiet for the moment. Very strange with-in self. Knowing the guys for a long time._

 _Patterson turning away from the sonar console for a moment. Looking over at Sharkey grumbling to himself. When ever he see's this from his long association. There would be a problem on his mind._

 _Even the Admiral knows this fact working closely in association with the ex-naval man._

 _On board the Sea-Angel_

 _He wasn't able to concentrate for the moment in the control room. He always hated being in type of situations. Though only being the war-games._

 _If ever it was true. He wouldn't know how he would react. Even in simulations he'd a hard time trying to make the right decision for when it comes to a life and death choice._

 _And here he is now in that particular position with the games to begin very soon._

 _Since his watch would be over soon for the over night watch to take over. He was in need of sleep. But first maybe a hot recycle shower just might be able to relax his achy muscles. Mostly caused from the tension. He's under taking upon himself._

 _Speaking with the commander in charge of the over-night watch. He'd made sure all was in order with the navigational computer. They would be staying put for the night until the morning. With orders from Captain McCay until he comes back on duty._

 _In the near past__

 _Inside the county's of People's Republic_

 _Colonel Amid in charge of all military under cover operations. Would be awaiting word from his man on board the Sea-Angel. He's been conditioned really well taking a week to have this particular officer readied. During the time the Sea-Angel would be in these waters._

 _Colonel Amid wasn't taking any chances for when it comes to the war-games from his source. He would need to be assured nothing goes wrong with his plans._

 _Even the President of the United States won't even know what's happening._

 _Amid watching his associates work inside of the alcove control room. It would be filled with activity on all of the military members, making sure of the equipment will be working once the war-games begin._

 _Brien had closed his eyes. Trying to remember what had been going on trying to focus. Or the voices around him talking to him. Telling him something he's not able to concentrate for the moment._

 _He's feeling some what numb for now. He's feeling the pain surging through his body and of his mind. What's wrong?" He keeps asking himself for now. He murmured to avoid the voices and of the pain coursing through his body._

 _Screaming out. He doesn't understand what these voices wants him to do._

 _Meanwhile those around him. Colonel Amid wants to push up the program further on the officer of the Sea-Angel._

 _Several concerned looks passed around the small alcove room. For where the Executive Officer is located._

 _Dr. Morales tells Colonel Amid. "We need to be careful. He won't be able to take much more of the mind drugs."_

 _"Are you sure. Dr. Morales?" As he took him by his shoulder pushing him against the metal table to threatened him. "I suggest, you continue on with your work. Or you will be eliminated. Understand my orders?"_

 _He would be shaking afterwards for a few minutes gathering up his composure._

 _"Understood." He moves over to the Sea-Angel Executive Officer to continue on with his work. Along with taking another syringe to inject another dosage of the drug into his already overused veins._

 _Chapter Three_

 _Through his drugged haze. He stared at a blank wall in front of him. He felt so tired. With all of his muscles hurting from the stress. "The words etched in his brain to destroy the war-games." They'd to be sure those words will take over his reflexes. Once he's back on board the Sea-Angel._

 _Currently everyone thinks he's on a four-day shore leave. After the Sea-Angel coming back from Hawaii. It would be where he was taken and placed under heavy interrogation by the People's Republic of China._

 _When the doctor had thought he was ready. They would be able to take him back to his room on the Island. Thinking he'd been on a two day binge of drinking and with the ladies._

 _His usual reputation known for it by his crew-member and by Captain McCay._

 _It wasn't usual for his Executive Officer to go through these stages, when ever they would be on shore leave. Like some of his crew as well wishing to disappear. Until it would be time to work again on board the submarine Sea-Angel._

 _So when he had shown up on the Sea-Angel. Is was if he'd a wonderful time for his leave. Until later when he started to feel stressed out._

 _This would be where Admiral Nelson advised with a report from McCay. For which he'd to follow up. And the one person to discuss would be Dr. Jamieson._

 _Dr. Jamieson looking up from his notes in his sick-bay office alcove. When Admiral Nelson knocked to break him out of his reverie for the moment._

 _"Please come in and sit Harriman. What's on your mind?" He asked sensing the Admiral's mood for the moment._

 _Walking over slowly to sit in front of the doctor. Nelson hands him a report from the captain of the Sea-Angel. "I would very much like for you to read this and give me your general assumption on what it just might be." He says shifting in his seat to wait for his response._

 _Giving him a few moments to read the report. He just knew right away on what it just might be. After clearing his throat for few times and settling in to speak._

 _"In my judgement Harriman. It sounds like Brien Anderson either was brainwashed or he truly was on a few days drinking binge. But I would of never suspected. He would be acting this way all of a sudden. Just when we will be starting up with the war-games."_

 _"Exactly Doc. Unless some country has something to gain in regard to brain washing the executive officer in the first place. Just like when Lee was brain washed years ago trying to kill me in the process." Scratching his head at the thought of the same thing happening during a most vulnerable time of the games._

 _"And if this is the case Harriman. He will have to be watched closely or just have him removed entirely from the Sea-Angel."_

 _"I know. But I rather not do that right now. We need to know just which country is involved with the possible brain-washing. This way we can keep a closer eye on the Executive Officer until the proper time."_

 _"God forbid. It just doesn't come to a point for where the games just might turned out to be quite real. Hopefully we will be able to stop him and the others involved; before the entire planet is blown away from a full-scale nuclear war."_

 _"I hope not. Doc." Nelson said with a very serious tone before getting up from his seat. To speak with Captain Lee Crane and asked for his judgement on who to send over to the Sea-Angel to watch further the executive officer Brien Anderson._

 _Lee Crane sitting up in his bunk having to be late on the submarine. He would of never expected Admiral Nelson would drop by with a request._

 _Walking down to his captain's cabin. He'd to think long and hard in regard to a number if things on his mind._

 _And having the Sea-Angel be the number one priority. Until the matter is settled. He would hate to see his executive officer become a pawn and start a global war._

 _Taking a deep breath before knocking on the captain's door. He's hoping that Lee just might have an idea to his request._

 _Knocking on the door three times. He would have to wait for a response. When Captain Lee Crane in his pajamas and black robe opened the door to let in the Admiral to his cabin._

 _It would mostly be just him of late. With the bigger quarters and having Rose Marie just stay back at the Institute working on her projects._

 _Walking inside slowly. he can mostly sense something just might be on his mind this evening. When he asked Admiral Nelson sit at the desk. As he comes over to join him. Along with a pitcher of water and two glasses._

 _"What's on your mind sir?" It would be mostly a loaded question._

 _Taking a deep sigh and breath to relieved some of the tension with-in his shoulders and back of his neck. And before starting to talk with his long time friend._

 _"Lee. Before I begin. I need for you to keep what I am going to say. To keep it to yourself for now. Until I know for sure just what the heck is going on with the Sea-Angel."_

 _When his friend had mention the Sea-Angel. A red-alert had gone off inside of his head for now. He waited for his response on the subject matter._

 _Even though he knew the Sea-Angel and the Tiger Lily are very important. Just as the Seaview is his number one baby._

 _But to see the Admiral annoyed that his executive officer on board the Sea-Angel would actually be involved in a plot._

 _When it comes to Brien having to be very efficient, He does have some what of a reputation. When it comes to his drinking and of the ladies. Much like himself. When he was in his younger days. Otherwise the ladies were his main issue back than._

 _However when Admiral Nelson had asked him about sending a replacement over to the Sea-Angel. Foremost a woman to keep a closer eye on him during his watches with her general observation._

 _Besides with having the training back ground of what to look for during an emotional out-burst or mental flash back._

 _Lee Crane had to think about it for that particular moment in regard to his request. And the only one he came up with would be the following._

 _"Ensign Janey Torres of the over-night watch working in the Control Room. She has the back ground with the radar/sonar controls and has some what the training in mental issues. As a part-time medical tech." Taking a deep sigh in front of the Admiral._

 _"She is a jack of all trades I might add Lee." He says before moving up from his seat looking directly into his friend's eyes. "I will speak with the ensign. When I am done here. No doubt she will be in her usual location before working the over-night watch."_

 _"You mean the pool. Sir." Lee says very softly and gently._

 _"Precisely." He said. " Now if you will excuse me I will leave to speak with her before if gets to be too late. And before the war-games begin."_

 _Chapter Four_

 _Janey was taking the last of her laps for the evening. Before she would be able to take over her watch in the Control Room._

 _It would be six months now since transferring over to the Seaview after spending two years in the Navy Seals. Age 27 and not married. She'd never found the right man with having to be a service oriented woman most of her adult life._

 _Janey is five feet 8 inches. Weight 130 pounds with light brown hair._

 _She'd the oddest feeling someone would be watching her for the moment. When she looked up with her head coming out of the warm water of the pool._

 _Currently she would be alone at this time of the evening. However she found Admiral Nelson watching her from the far end of the pool. Wondering why he would be here in the first place._

 _She'd decided to swim over to him at the edge. When she looked up at him with a scowl look on his face. She knew something would be wrong at this point._

 _"Admiral Nelson. How can I help you?" She just had to ask feeling some what uncomfortable in regard to his body language._

 _"Ensign I need to speak to you about something vital important, and I need to know on whether your be able to pull it off."_

 _"I don't understand sir. You do realize the war-games will be starting up soon?"_

 _"Exactly! And it's why I need you at this time. I will have to explain further in my quarters once your done with your swimming labs." He says gently before heading out making sure she understood his request._

 _"Very well Sir. I will join you in 15 minutes. Once I am able to dry off and change into my uniform. I will then drop by to your quarters." She says with a neutral response to his orders._

 _"See you soon." He moves off slowly out of the swimming area to head up to Officer's Country._

 _"You want me to do what?" Janey asked the Admiral inside of cabin after arriving from the pool._

 _"I want you to keep an eye on Brien inside the Control Room. When the two of you are together on the same watch. I will discuss it further with Captain McCay about it for now. He would be the only one to know your assignment Ensign. And if you expect anything out of the ordinary. Your to report to captain with your findings. Understand?" Meanwhile taking a sip of water from the water pitcher._

 _"Completely sir."_

 _"But for now you will be getting yourself ready to fly taking the FS-1, as a last minute replacement. Commander Chip Morton is ordered to have the flying sub readied. When your packed. You will inform him of these facts."_

 _"I will be sure to call him soon. I don't plan take all that much with me accept the basics." She says without having to blush in front of the Admiral. "If you will excuse me. I have a great deal of things to do before leaving."_

 _She gets up to leave his cabin._

 _Meanwhile on board the Sea-Angel_

 _The executive officer working the second watch after Captain McCay just signed off the log book for the evening before giving orders to his executive officer._

 _He grabbed a hold tightly on the plotting table. He would be shaking like a leaf. Wiping the sweat from his forehead trying to focus. He would be feeling some what woozy. While his hands over his face trying to clear out the cobwebs filling up his tired brain, along with his body._

 _It's a good thing no one would be able to see this happening for the particular moment._

 _He looked up to check. Since everyone would be working their stations talking among themselves._

 _Going back to his thoughts. While checking again the plotting table. When five minutes later. He's interrupted by his radioman Lt. Chen giving him a message coming in from the Institute about an last minute replacement._

 _He takes a look at the message. He would be shaking his head in regard to the replacement._

 _"Why on Earth now would the Admiral be sending a last replacement now in the light of the war-games?" Speaking to no one in particular for the moment._

 _Looking over to see on whether Chief Petty Officer Donaldson was around. He went to check in the alcove near the radio shack. He was busy with a check list of his duties. On whether all of the duties assigned to different crew-members had been dished out. And they were at this point in time._

 _When the Executive Officer walked over. He asked Donaldson to check the hatchway up front. They would be expecting the Flying Sub One from the Seaview in a little while with a last minute replacement._

 _Donaldson in his early fifties. Was looking some what confused for the moment, as to why Admiral Nelson and the Institute would be doing this in the first place in the light of certain situations happening overseas._

 _"Chief just make sure all is in order for the FS-1 dropping off the crew-member. They will be arriving soon. Once our radioman receives the confirmation code on his board."_

 _"Yes. Sir. I will look into it right now."_

 _'Very good. But in the mean time. I will be seeing to other matters and hopefully with Captain McCay is still up before going to sleep."_

 _Donaldson having to be in charge of the Control Room for the moment. He assigned the work to check on the hatchway entrance for the FS-1 to arrive. He handed the work sheet to the young radar/sonar man to leave his station to his relief in order to follow the executive officer's orders for now._

 _Captain McCay would be up in his cabin. Trying to sleep for him at this point was hard. Having a number of things on his mind for the most part. He'd given up with the constant twisting and turning on his bunk._

 _Sitting up now. He tried reading. Bringing over his laptop to check with the Internet. And anything of interest that just might catch his eye for now._

 _He would be wondering on whether the replacement had arrived or not. Since he's not gotten a call about it from the radio shack. Thinking. Scratching his head at this time._

 _It was at that particular moment. Someone knocked on his cabin door. Wondering on whether just who it could be at this hour. Even though. It's a good possible chance. It's his executive office in regard to the replacement._

 _Moving off his bunk and placing his dark blue slippers onto his feet. Walking over to his cabin door to open it. Only to find a bewildered executive officer standing out in the corridor waiting to be let inside of the Captain's cabin._

 _The executive officer stood a lonely vigil waiting for McCay to open the door. He would be feeling wearily these past weeks. How he hated to have his questions unanswered._

 _Even though knowing full well McCay just might not answer his inquiries._

 _He could hear stirrings and a sigh. From inside of the cabin. He admitted to himself. He really wasn't feeling like himself of late. And with this trip with the war-games. He only felt worst with the passing of time._

 _He was ready to leave losing his nerve. Captain McCay opened the door looking the worst for wear. Just like himself at this point of time._

 _Looking at his executive officer for the moment. McCay became more alert foremost. Snapping at full attention. "How can I help you. Brien?" As his voice mostly falters from his general exhaustion._

 _"Sir. This message from the Institute about the last minute replacement. Why didn't I know about this in the first place?" Demanded his executive officer in front of his captain._

 _Looking at him with a delicate look. "What do you mean?" He could see Brien would be upset at these facts. McCay pondered a moment as he waited to answer him. As his heart started to beat quickly all of a sudden. "I didn't know either. Until earlier. When I had received the first message. I just suggest you go with it and welcome the ensign and get her adjusted to her new position on board. Understood?"_

 _He commented with a sort of a sneer coming from his response._

 _"I understand completely. Captain." He wasn't likely this situation one bit. Otherwise it was his job as executive officer. "If you will excuse me. I will tend to it right now."_

 _He leaves quietly with not saying a word further on the subject._

 _Along with a very puzzled Captain as per to his overall behavior. He needed very well when he gets the chance to send a quick message to Admiral Nelson in regard to his suspicious._

 _Chapter Five_

 _After Commander Morton had dropped off Ensign Janey Scott from the FS-I. He would head back to the Seaview to report back to either Admiral Nelson or Captain Crane._

 _Otherwise after observing the Executive Officer for a few moments during the time he was on board the Sea-Angel._

 _He would be able to sense the tension coming from him over all during the short period of time. Morton wasn't able to understand it as to why. Unless there was more to it that meet's the eye._

 _For Ensign Janey Scott. She would be able to store her belongings inside of her bunk area of the third level crew's quarters. Afterwards she'd asked on whether she would be able to start her watch to get adjusted with her position inside of the Control Room._

 _Being escorted up front once again after coming up from the hatchway earlier from the FS-1. She would be able to check her duty roster over head her radar/sonar station._

 _Along with a number of stares coming from the various crew-members working quietly inside of the Control Room. And the Executive Officer speaking with the Chief Petty Officer for the moment._

 _She would be able to settle in for the next few hours before deciding to take her break. She would be able to sense the quietness of the executive officer at times._

 _There would be at one point. She'd caught the shaking of his hand for the moment without having to be caught by her. However she would be able to make a mental note of this fact before moving off for her break._

 _The next few days were getting pretty intense._

 _Practice drills had started with orders from Captain McCay, Brien and the rest of the Sea-Angel staff. It would mostly be the same situation involving all of the vessels including the Seaview._

 _For Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson. They were mostly worried about the Sea-Angel._

 _The both officers standing in the front of the plotting table very quiet. When word came in from the radio-shack a unknown bogie some twenty miles south of their position was flying in quickly._

 _"You don't think we are going to be attacked?" Crane replied before turning to the helmsman to change position and depth having to be at 200 feet for the moment._

 _Nelson wasn't taking any chances right now. With pushing the general quarters alert and everyone rushing to their stations._

 _Knowing full well the war-games had begun. However all actions will be monitored from the White House and other military installations around the world._

 _Ordering the missile room to stand-by in case of more bogie's would be moving into the area. As of right now only the one would be on the radar/satellite screens._

 _With this movement of changing its depth to 500. The bogie over shot them to head for the other vessels in the area._

 _A worried look was etched on the Admiral's face. With Crane having to be thinking basically the same thing about the Sea-Angel._

 _"Lee. I suggest you send a message to Captain McCay and advise him of the situation. No doubt he already knows. Along with what is going on with his executive Officer's behavior."_

 _"Yes. Sir. Right away." Moving off to head towards the back to speak with sparks._

 _Executive Officer on the Sea-Angel stood blankly at the coordinates in front of him to change their position from the in-coming enemy plane._

 _He'd reported it to McCay just coming into the Control Room. Along with everyone else. Even though Ensign Janey Scott had reported it on her screen. Taking a moment further to adjust her screen having to be suffering with some sort of interference._

 _She'd no idea where it would be coming from. She made the notation, along with calling over the Captain._

 _"Interference from here ensign?" He didn't know what to think for the moment. When he glanced over at the executive officer. He would be staring at his notes down on the plotting table for now. Until that stare would be gone once from his expression._

 _McCay came over further. "Brien. All you all right?" Taking a moment to answer his question._

 _"Yes. I' m fine." Brien replied._

 _"Were you able to change our speed and depth?"_

 _"Yes. All our weapons are on-line to take any action necessarily." His words had a eerie feeling to it in his voice. While he waited to continue on with the exercise. He stopped for the moment. "Along with all nuclear missiles geared to reached the major powers overseas."_

 _This was not sounding right coming out of his mouth. While Ensign Scott would be able to clear up some of the interference on her board._

 _She was mostly suspicious looking up at the captain questioning his executive officer._

 _She'd seen the signs before through exercises. The man was on the verge of a complete mental break down from what ever was done to him. And the captain needs to be warned._

 _She'd to make up some type of lie in order not to give herself away. She sighed taking a deep breath before calling him over._

 _"Sir. Captain. I have another report that needs to be reported."_

 _"All right Ensign I 'm coming. Brien stay here for now." Speaking softly for any one else to hear._

 _"I understand. sir." He stays back and sighed. Drumming his fingers on the plotting table not paying attention to what's happening in front of him._

 _She's able to speak softly to him without anyone listening to their conversation._

 _"Sir. I suggest you place him in detention right now. He's on the verge of a complete mental break down. Doctor Cruise will agree with my judgement. However their is something else. I need to discuss it further with you in your cabin. if possible."_

 _"In regard to what Ensign?" He asked._

 _"I was able to find the source of the interference." She said with confidence with-in her tone of voice for the moment._

 _"Very well Ensign. Call for your relief and I will meet you shortly." Taking in a deep gulp in his throat. This was going to be interesting never the less._

 _Captain McCay slowly turns to tell the executive officer. "Commander, I will be in my cabin for the next 20 minutes."_

 _"Yes. Sir." He didn't say anything else on the subject._

 _Moments later__

 _"Are you serious Ensign?; You mean to tell me we also have a spy on board this submarine. I suspect if you watch ensign Jerrods in the radio shack, you will no doubt catch him in the act with sending messages out to some unknown location."_

 _"Some sort of a sub-pen your talking about?" He says in front of her of his cabin going over the latest information._

 _"Yes. Along with the fact. I suspect your Executive Officer is currently having issues with certain brain-washing commands. He's not able to control his actions with the height of the war-games beginning. No doubt your doctors on board the Sea-Angel will concur."_

 _"I will see to it Ensign. I need to speak with Master Of Arms to issue orders to stay on stand-by for the moment. But for now. You need to head back to your position until everything falls into place." Scratching his head all of a sudden this situation is becoming too dangerous._

 _Placing everyone on further alert after Ensign Scott had advised McCay of her findings. However she still would be having revelations._

 _She'd wish she could of told Nelson about her true mission working for ONI under deep cover the past few years. One of her former associates would be Judith Smiths._

 _Working with the others along the way. And when she'd transferred to the Sea-Angel only made it better for herself and the U.S. government._

 _Even though the executive officer being used as a pawn in these games. Only made it better. But now that the brain-washing wearing off. The real culprit in this entire episode actually be the captain himself. A real time bomb waiting to go off._

 _She'd to advised a further back-up plan in the wake ONI and Admiral Nelson would of never believed her. Though her evidence had been backed up. With the Chinese actually had taken Captain McCay during leave and replaced him, with some one given plastered surgery to look and acted like him in every way._

 _Meanwhile ONI and key officials of the U.S. government were working on recovering the real McCay from an island ten miles south of the People's of Republic._

 _It's why the war-games to cover-up for the real mission in its self. The Navy Seals, Commandos, Air Force and a host of other government military organizations would be involved. And hopefully not start an international global war._

 _But for the Sea-Angel. They were placed smacked in the very middle. However for Ensign Janey Scott, she needed to up her game with those abroad and get the executive officer to understand through his haze. Before everything blows up in their faces for now._

 _Chapter Six_

 _On the island deep inside the complex._

 _Captain McCay feeling unpleasantly uncomfortable from his captors placed in his hut at first. Ever since they 'd brought him here._

 _He's been subjected to all types of drugs, beatings and anything else including being placed in isolation with only his own thoughts and pain._

 _Not really knowing where he would be for the moment._

 _He would be thirsty. Hungry. Along with being dirty. Etched in irritation. Having to be thinking about his submarine and the impostor._

 _One of his many thoughts would be. Just how many people know about this entire operation? Praying he would be able rescued in the process._

 _He didn't know just how long he would be able to hang on with his life in constant danger. After a few moments. He tries to move his limbs staying in the same position for many hours. He was numb._

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the island._

 _The first part of the rescue had started having moved in with-out being detected. Under the noses. Naval Seal Captain Mark Phillips and his team of 12. After being dropped off by one of the helicopters and the carrier fifty miles away inside of International waters._

 _Captain Phillips during his training for the mission. He would be told to be sure the captain comes back in one piece. He orders everyone to move in further. And be ready for anything they throw at them._

 _Traveling slowly through the trees, bugs and the heat. They were trained for this aspect._

 _Taking their time with each step made by himself and the team._

 _A few moments later coming upon a small compound._

 _Checking through their scopes for any sentries. Phillips orders two of his men using special darts to knock them out with the devices._

 _Before long seeing the two sentries falling go the ground. The rest of the team running over quickly making sure they were out-cold for now._

 _Phillips gave the order to have them tied up and moved out of the way leaving one of his men to keep them quiet until further notice._

 _While moving inside. Deactivating any type of alarms that might set off anyone that is currently around. Including finding Captain McCay. At last report in isolation somewhere inside of this complex._

 _They would be moving in further. When all of a sudden. Several of the soldiers inside of the complex started to fire their weapons at Phillips and the others._

 _Phillips and his men firing back going for cover. Would be able to hit at least two of the five at this point. Even though nicking one of his younger team members in the leg._

 _He tries to get closer to him to pull him out of the line of fire for now. He would differently be needing medical attention._

 _Ordering the rest of his team to be ready with the smoke bombs and explosives to take them out._

 _Readied themselves. He tells them on the count of three. To proceed with the explosives and smoke bombs taking them out of their back packs and from the sides of their bodies._

 _Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. "One, Two. Three._ **NOW!** He says. Before all hell breaks loose.

While placing their breathing masks on. The explosives had thrown three of the soldiers into the air and slamming their bodies into the concrete wall and floor to kill them instantly.

Otherwise the ones that were injured prior. Having to be still barely alive.

Captain Phillips ordering two of his men to stay with them until further orders. While they went looking for Captain McCay. Leaving the injured man behind for now.

Hopefully he would be across the ways still alive.

 _Running quickly to look for McCay._ Hollering out through the isolation door.

McCay hopes and prays had been answered. Getting up slowly from his bunk. "IN HERE." He's able to croak out with his voice.

Breaking down the door with the others. Moving inside to see him in bad shape. However they would be able to help him out, placing him in the middle of the group to be protected further from the elements.

"Are you all right Captain?; We need to get you out of here quickly?"

"What about the soldiers?" He asked with trying to catch his breath. Along with the weakness he would be feeling for the moment.

"Either dead or injured. Otherwise we need to worry about getting you to International Waters before the War-Games continue on. Plus the fact from what I understand their is some sort of a sub-pen close by to your submarine."

"Good god!; The Sea-Angel needs to worry about the impostor and any one else that might be on my vessel to interrupt the war-games." Excited before getting woozy from the lack of nutrient, water and other key factors to the state of his health.

Taking hold of the Captain. Captain Phillips would be able to help him move out of the isolation chamber and outside.

Everyone of his men were accounted for having taken care of those involved with the treatment of Captain McCay.

Taking the time to get through to the other side of the island. And down to the beach to wait for the helicopters under the radar systems.

It wouldn't be long before arriving and getting up into the helicopter in the special lift. With everyone headed back to the carrier for where the medical doctors will be taking over.

But for now. Captain Mark Phillips reported to his commanding officer in regard to the success of the mission.

Now ONI and others involved. Had a great more to worried about. The War-Games and getting to the impostor on board the Sea-Angel.

Chapter Seven

On board the Seaview

Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane waiting for word from the strike team to rescue Captain McCay from the island.

At last report. The Naval Seals were heading on in with Operation Rescue and a team of 12. The report was sent to them from ONI.

Commander Chip Morton would be coming back from the radio shack with a report in his hands.

"Sir. I have an update from the carrier. Captain McCay was rescued." Taking a deep breath to see the two officers exhaling after hearing those important words from him.

"Thank god. Now we have to worry about now is stopping the impostor on board the Sea-Angel. Nelson moved off to the side trying to relax.

Lee Crane knew the signs very well with the stress of waiting.

Including with the facts of a sub-pen some where close by to worry about.

Ensign Janey Scott would be able to advise a plan-B. And the fact of getting the executive officer away from the Control Room with some excuse.

She'd gone on break. Calling for her relief to take over. While they waited for the next level of the games.

When the Executive Officer went to check with the missile room for the moment. With an issue that needed to be reported.

When he walked in. It's where one of the crew members hiding in the corridor closed it off in order for Scott and the others to speak with him.

It would be there. She would be able to explain to him. With help from the Sea-Angel Chief Medical Officer Dr. Cruise.

He stared at her trying to make heads of what she'd bee saying. He felt suddenly chilled knowing full well she was right. Along with the doctor. Giving him a shot to help restore some of his stability for now. While the words in his brain reverberating.

He'd told them. He doesn't remember on whether he'd given any classified information during the time, he'd been taken just like with the captain.

When he was given the news that McCay was an impostor. He shook his head feeling light headed for the moment. And his brain finally making sure what sense of what is happening.

And no doubt the real McCay didn't suffer too badly in what ever interrogation went down.

"Sir. I'm sorry for doing this. But we need to get to McCay before it's too late. Maybe your be able to help once we get him under guard and have you take over."

Shaking his head to clear the fog. "I will try my best. But tell me something. Why the charade in the first place?"

She can hear his voice shaking with his question.

"Ok. Where do we stand as of right now?" He asked.

"Besides McCay. We need to worry about the sub-pen as well. Sir." She says with the suggestion. Since she's not the one to make the decision having to be working for ONI at this point in time.

"One thing. We need to contact Master Of Arms right now. And try to warm some of the crew-members from inside of the Control Room to cut down on any type of violence, that just might happen on the part of the impostor." Brien replied with a wry scowl on his face for the moment.

"I can help a little. sir. Since I am due to head back to the Control Room at this time. Before he gets too suspicious."

"Very well. Lets move. Dr. I suggest you be ready in case of injuries." By the look on his face. He didn't like to hear that aspect of his statement.

Dr. Cruise would ready himself. While heading back to sickbay to advise the rest of his staff.

With everyone leaving the missile room. Only the two crew-members working inside would stay working. Unless the situation changes quickly.

Meanwhile the impostor was getting some what anxious, on why his executive officer would be taking so long with his errand to the missile room.

However looking at the time. He'd noticed that the radar crew-member Ensign Scott had come back from her break. While her relief handing over the sonar equipment into her hands, before sitting down and silently contacting some of the crew members via over the radio shack.

Taking a quick glance for the moment. She saw that the Executive Officer had come back into the Control Room looking now some what calmer.

For which is a good sign to see. He's come through the worst part of his brain washing finally.

With not giving things away. Master Of Arms gathering just outside of the Control Room. While the radio shack member Lt. Chen closing the curtain to close off that section. And leave the area to avoid any shooting that just might happens.

Slowly Janey Scott looks towards the back for any tail of activity. She makes sure of her weapon inside of her uniform. She is ready. As with the Executive Officer standing on the side of the helmsman area.

Watching over at the impostor standing over the plotting table not realizing what was happening.

When the first of the Master of Arms had shown up. With his weapon of choice. Called out to the impostor to stand his ground.

With his energies. He tries to pull out his revolver. Only to be stopped by Scott with a quick shot to his right hand to knock out the gun to fall to the ground. While Brien and the Master Of Arms in charge came up running to check him further.

While the impostor would be screaming at all of them with curses. All of a sudden in another language. Sounding more like Chinese to Scott's ears and others inside the Control Room in complete shock.

The Executive Officer orders the officer in charge to take him into the holding cell for now until further notice. Making sure three guards are left in place with four hour watches around the clock. No matter what goes on inside of the cell.

But for now Scott would be called over to her station. Taking over when she sees a blimp on the radar screen. Mumbling something to herself and then finally to the executive officer.

Just after the impostor was taken away with everyone chatting among themselves. "Damn!" She says. "Sir. I believe it's our sub from the pen ONI had talk about in the mission briefing and on the Seaview.

"All right everyone. Lets go to work." He says loudly to everyone and including sounding the general quarters alert on all decks.

He called right away to get the CPO to head for the missile room to have his crews ready for a possible attack. And the tubes.

A team of four. Including the CPO setting in the coordinates into the mission system quickly.

Meanwhile the Chinese submarine. Creeping further closer to the Sea-Angel.

Brian having one of his younger officers standing by the Helmsman station to give orders on the off chance. They needed to change its course and speed.

Ensign Scott at her station calling out the distance for the executive officer behind her. "3000 yards and closing sir."

She says touching her controls. She would be able to continue on with calling the distance of the submarine.

It would be a moment later. The CPO voice is heard over the P.A. system. All was ready with their firing systems.

Taking hold of the mike grabbing it from behind him of the periscope stand. Orders the missile room to fire tubes.

"I. 3.2 and 4 in ten seconds." As sweat is pouring off the front part of his forehead now standing on the side of Scott checking the screen one again for its position.

He would hear the younger officer give orders for the helmsman to be ready to move at flank speed. Once the missiles are on its way out of the tubes.

The Sea-Angel is going to be caught in a shock wave. As the executive officer orders everyone to be ready inside of the Control Room and throughout the entire vessel. "FIRE. NOW!. He says along with hanging on moving to the plotting table with his hands.

Hoping and praying.

It would be 20 seconds later. Hearing Scott holler out the following. "Shock wave in 15 seconds sir." As she holds on. Along with everyone else in the Control Room.

She would be watching the executive officer face for the moment. When the shock wave hit knocking everyone around. Either from standing or sitting in their seats.

Brien was knocked to the floor. Even though with no injuries.

He would be able to help those that were including his helmsman having hit the deck hard hurting his back and part of his head a little.

It would be at this point. He could hear someone calling for help to have the doctor from sickbay come forward to the Control Room to tend to the injuries.

As for Scott. She would report from her station that the enemy sub had been destroyed completely by the missiles.

Brien with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

Feeling some what better ever since this entire nightmare had started.

Since Brien having to be in charge. Called up the rest of the junior officers to take over. He needed to send a full report to ONI and other officials. Including Admiral Nelson of the Institute.

And no doubt the end of the war-games.

But first things first. Interrogation of the impostor inside of the detention cell on the lower levels. One thing for sure. They were lucky to receive only minimal damage with just three injuries.

For which the Chief Medical Officer was quite pleased about in the first place.

Final Chapter

The real Captain McCay on board the carrier. He was given the once over in sick bay with help from the doctors and corpsmen.

He would be very lucky with his general health. Needing a week or two to recover either on the Sea-Angel or Institute medical clinic.

Depending on Admiral Nelson and . Along with the Dr. Jamieson recommendations.

Oni was advised of the entire situation. Even though the final stages of the war-games ended with good results despite what had happened on board of the Sea-Angel.

All vessels involved had received a good rating totally. For the Seaview. Admiral Harriman Nelson and Captain Lee Crane reading the final report in the front of the Observation nose.

"I must say Admiral. Scott did her job for the most part. However I would of never expected her to be an under-cover operative." He says with a smile.

"I knew Lee. I was ordered not to say a word to any one about the operation. Just in case of a leak some where on this vessel and ONI. But it turned out rather well. Along with getting back the real McCay. And from my understandings the Sea-Angel will be without its captain and executive officer for a few weeks recovering from the trauma."

"What is going happen with the Sea-Angel for now?" Lee asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Dry-dock. While the crew is on a three week leave for now with full paid."

"And Janey Scott?" Asking while taking a sip of his juice and toast.

"Reassign for now. However she will have two weeks off until her next under-cover mission.

Three days later in Norfork, Virginia

For where the Sea Angel is docked. Janey Scott decided she needed to speak with some-one personally.

As it seem with the recommendation from Dr. Cruise and Dr. Jamieson. Both McCay and the executive officer Brien Anderson transferred to the Naval hospital to be checked out further.

Taking a jeep over to the Naval hospital. She walked in with asking for Brien Anderson's room.

She would be dressed in her uniform with her hair down wearing her make-up this time around. She was feeling some what nervous to be facing him once again.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor. She took a deep breath and sighing.

With the elevator dropping her on the desire floor. She walked slowly over to the main nurses station asking for executive officer Brien Anderson's room.

Even though Captain McCay would be in another area for now. Since his injuries were some what more severe. Mostly mental and as well physical.

Being told his room. She slowly walked over to his private room at the far end of the corner.

For Anderson. He was sitting in his chair near the window with the fresh air coming inside.

He would be just relaxing. After having a prior session with the therapist to help him along with his recent issues. Coming along just fine for now. He was dealing with it for the most part really well.

He was mostly becoming his old self once more. When there is a knock at his door.

With the knock. It would break him away from his thinking for the most part. He tells the person to come on into his room.

Turning in his seat. He sees the woman that saved his life in some ways. Giving her a genuine smile for the first time in a long while.

Janey walks over to his position in the chair. She was able to see he would be totally looking better. This was a great sign to see in her case.

Taking a deep breath and a gulp with her throat. She will start to talk.

"I came here to see how your doing overall before I leave with my next assignment." She replied calmly.

"And where will that be Ensign Scott?" He asked softy having that spark in his face from what she heard of the stories. With him. Having to be some what of a ladies man from the past few years."

"At this moment. I am on two weeks vacation. Until ONI decides otherwise where to send me. But for now. Please call me Janey."

"I certainly will do that. Janey. And besides. I owe you one with saving my life. How long can you stay so we can at least talk?"

"As long as you want. Brien." Taking the chair from the other side of the room. She pulls it over to begin talking with him.

Hopefully life in general for the both of them will get better.

Especially for Executive Officer Brien Anderson of the Sea-Angel and his recovery.

THE END


End file.
